Accordingly, as the semi-conductor process progresses increasingly, the volume of the chip and processor used in current electronic apparatuses or computer systems, such as central processing units (CPUs) and another electronic devices in the computer systems, may become smaller and smaller, whereas the working performance and the computation speed is relatively doubled. Due to the accelerated data processing speed, the accompanying working temperature may be just raised without dropping. Therefore, for the purpose of avoiding the degraded computation efficiency and even the damage resulted from the super-high working temperature, the heat-dissipating device is required for the CPUs and another electronic devices in order to effectively lower the high working temperature of the latter.
Generally, a traditional heat-dissipating device 10, as shown in FIG. 1, mainly comprises a radiator 15 and a fan 11, wherein the radiator 15 comprises a heat-conductive base plate 151 provided with a plurality of fins 155 protruding therefrom, and an air outlet 153 may be formed naturally between each of the fins 155. Further, the heat-conductive base plate 151 is fixedly provided on the top surface of a chip, central processing unit (CPU), or electronic device 19, such that the high working temperature is generated as the electronic device 19 operates, may be transmitted to the heat-conductive base plate 151 and each of the fins 155 by means of heat conduction. Further, the fan 11 is disposed at the top side of the fins 155. When a motor 117 of this fan operates and controls the rotation of fan blades 115, cooling air may be introduced from an air outlet 113 and then blown toward the fins 155 for removing the high working temperature, having been conducted to the fins 155, to the exterior. Thereby, the high working temperature generated by the electronic device 19 may be reduced.
Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, there are shown a diagram and a structural side view of the conventional heat-dissipating device, respectively. A cooling airflow A, generated by the rotation of the fan blades 115, is presented as a spiral mode, due to the fact that an axial-flow type fan 11 is commonly used as that fan in the conventional heat-dissipating device 10. Inevitably, this spiral airflow A may be collided with the fins 155 when the former flows toward the fins 155. As such, not only degraded performance resulted from a hindered or degraded airflow, but also annoying working noise may emerge.
Moreover, the effect of heat-dissipation at the center of the heat-conductive base plate 151 is relatively poor and thus unattainable to its best performance of heat-dissipation, owing to the motor 117, which must be disposed at the center of the fan 11, and the formed spiral airflow. Further, it is impossible for the cooling airflow A to arrive at the bottom side of the fins 155 and the heat-conductive base plate 151, because the fan 11 is disposed at the top side of the fins 155. This may also significantly degrade the best performance of heat-dissipation.
For this reason, none of the industry is reluctant to invest vigor and cost in studying the improvement for the conventional heat-dissipating device, for instance, the new technologies disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 491519, entitled “Improvement For Fin Structure (III)”, and in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 500302, entitled “Fin Structure”, to overcome imperfections in present technology. However, for the disclosed technology in the aforementioned patents, there still exist following disadvantages:                1. It is still hard for the cooling airflow to arrive at the remote fins or the heat-conductive base plate, due to the fact that the fan is disposed at either the top end or the side end of the fins, so as to significantly degrade the best heat-conductive performance.        2. The spiral airflow may still hit against the fins because the axial-flow type fan is used, which results in not only degrading heat-conductive performance, but also generating annoying working noise.        3. The center of the axial-flow type fan is still not supplied with the cooling airflow, leading to degrading the best performance of heat-dissipation.        